onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki
Everyone please stay updated with the current news. It is very important! Subrosian 22:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) center Page Rules Before you begin, please be aware of the rules of this wiki. * No vandalism! Do not post nonsense in other people's articles. * No creating blank articles. You are allowed to begin an article and finish it later, but we expect at least some substantial information to start it off. * No creating articles for canon characters, Devil Fruits, etc. This copies from the One Piece Encyclopedia and clutters up the Wiki. If you need to link to canon information, just link to the information's page on the One Piece Encyclopedia like this: text * If you need to write an article for a canon character who is different in your story, put part of the story's name in parenthesis to differentiate it from any other articles about the canon character. For example, if Luffy appeared in your story "Vigilance" and he was very different from his canon self, you would make an article for him and title it "Luffy (Vigilance)". * Articles must fit the standards of this Wiki! If this is your first time editing, then you need to look at other people's articles and figure out how things are properly formatted! Ignorance of this rule will most likely result in your articles being removed. * Articles must be properly categorized. If you are unsure of what categories to use, please see . * Please try and comment on other people's articles. It helps encourage them or advise them on what they did wrong. * Make sure your characters, islands, pirate crews, etc. fit the One Piece world. No two people can have the same Devil Fruit power, no single person can have two Devil Fruit powers, and Devil Fruits must be given Japanese names. Just look up a good translation site. Two good translation sites can be found here and here. * No Godmodding! Godmodding will set you up for heavy criticism from other users. See the Guide to Godmodding for more information. * Roleplay rules can be found here. However, special rules can be set up by the Gamemaster for any individual roleplay. * Please do not talk about your religion, political views, or sexuality. This will only cause fights. * Please do not link to or talk about inappropriate websites. This site must maintain a rating of PG-16. Current News * Visit the Today's News Page. Important news! * This Wiki is not as new anymore, but we're still creating articles. Please post articles, but do not spam it. * We're currently looking for members. Be sure to tell your friends about this place! * Cyberweasel89 created this Wiki with help from others. * Arch is a newly promoted Admin of this Wiki. * Be sure to visit the One Piece Encyclopedia for all your canon One Piece needs. * Be sure to insert an info box to your articles, found here: Info Boxes * Ideas for extra crew positions can be found here: Crew Positions * Use the box below to create an article! Just type in the name of the article you want to create. Featured Article No Featured Article